


铯的魔法二〇二〇

by Brofungeon



Series: 铯的魔法 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon
Series: 铯的魔法 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454164





	铯的魔法二〇二〇

羊水是高浓度的LCL，这里没有固体和气体，只有原始海洋的遗物将他包裹起来。在汤料的怀抱中，记者对他敞开心扉，就此变成了无言的生命之水。目睹他的身影消失后，长者开始感到无法呼吸，于是他本能地挥动起四肢，竭力向他认知中的上方游去。死亡化身为水滴，在他身后紧紧追踪着他，长者一边游泳，一边疯狂想到：我是不会现在去死的，你不要靠近我啊——！

他越是向上洄游，光线就越是黯淡，气泡的方向旋转了九十度，开始同时向左右两边升去。快思考，快思考啊！让他无法呼吸的水压侵入了他的精神，压制住了他的思想，长者用过载的头脑绝望地想，快想想办法啊！

在他来得及进行基于二分法的头脑风暴之前，一个想法突兀地点亮了他的所有神经元。电力，是电力！只要通电，LCL中氧气的浓度就会达到21%以上，那么这和行走在陆地上也就没有什么区别了！要到那里去找到电呢？这个就很简单了，因为我自己就是电工啊！只要我不停游泳，很快就可以利用生物电了！

就在他决定狂热地摆动起四肢的时候，忽然间，所有气泡都悬停在了原位。所有的光都向他涌来，上下的概念一下消失了。对了，在他失去意识的前一刻，长者茫然地想到，原来我根本就不会游泳啊。

他的闭眼几乎只持续了一瞬间，立刻就有人动手把他从液体里往岸上拖去。应激反应的作用下，长者飞快地睁开眼，看见一个手臂鲜红如血的人正抱着他的头。没有等他发问，那人马上解释道：“我出生在长江黄河和LCL交汇的地方，是第二产业的造物，所以，你就叫我江江吧！”

长者立刻学舌：“江江。”叠字让他觉得十分亲切。江江尽职尽责地继续向他说明：“长者，以目前的情况看来，你是在未降维的情况下被扔进了二维的世界里吧？这不难发现，因为，在这个世界里拥有体积，你还是第一例。”

他自己也很快就意识到了这一情况。但是，问题在于，只有他的头颅闯入了这个降维的世界，四肢和躯干则不知所踪了，连一个投影也没有投过来。长者稍作思考，很快对自己报以了合理的解释：因为在我身上所有能够自主行动的部位都被拿去用于生物发电了，那么，只剩下一颗头也是很正常的。有些怪异的是，他仍能感到自己的身体在动作，心脏跳动着，连脏器的涨缩也清晰可辨。不过，这同样能被解释得通：因为同时性是具有绝对性的。在他向LCL中通电的那一刻，生命的索敌机制选择了最有效的方法，即刻将他送入了江江所在的平面里。这两件事同时发生了，因此，无论在什么参考系中，它们就这样绑在一起，永不分离了。

这里是一个平面，却拥有体积的对应词汇和准确概念，这就像在他原本的世界中人们会将时间做非线性运算一样荒诞。既然这样，这个世界就毫无疑问是一个投影了。而江江自己也很明显对这一点有所认识。她将他的头捞出水来，枕在自己没有阴影的膝盖上，整个人都像是二值笔画出的。长者看着那双红色的手，问：“这是怎么来的？”

江江回答：“新婚夜，我的爱人赐我两只红手镯。作为回报，我还赠其一串红项链。”

原来是这样，难怪她的手掌鲜红如血。在那一夜，她的双手被砍掉了，于是，她把斧子叼在口里，以牙还牙地砍下了她爱人的头。长者只对一点感到不解：“在新婚夜互赠红色的装饰，这是某种传统吗？”

“可以这么说吧。”江江想了想，“因为在我们这里，红色到底是代表色情的颜色嘛。”

这话里信息不少，长者立刻据此建好了这里与自己来时那个位面之间的自然坐标系。所需要的条件其实只有一项，且十分简单：在他的故乡，什么颜色都是代表色情的颜色。压缩至二维后的三维空间，再次张成三维后将会拥有平面内的无数个解。只要将这里张成所有颜色都带上色情意味的高维空间，他就能回到他亲爱的朋友们身边去了！长者兴奋起来，决定马上开始动手这样做。

“但是，长者。”江江适时地提出了质疑，“你要想清楚，降维可是不可逆的啊。你不可能不明白吧，降维之后进行的一切还原都不可能是纯粹的逆反应了。就算这样，你仍然执意要回到那个浸满LCL的、你所热爱的旧世界吗？你真的要想清楚，因为在那里，人人可都敞开心扉而获得了幸福啊。你将再也没办法愤怒了。”

“没关系。”长者带着爽朗的笑容回答她，“因为一直以来我正是为了那个而在战斗啊。”

“那么，我现在就把线性变换的方法告诉你。”江江说，“长者，作为代价，请你一定不要后悔啊。”

“这叫什么话？”长者很是诧异，“告诉我方法？你自己做不到吗，还是说，难道你不同我一起走吗？”

江江沉静地摸了摸他毛发稀疏的头：“当然不啊，长者。我早已知道变换的方法了，如果我想走，那岂不是很容易呢？不是的，我正是为了愤怒而留在这里的。”

“……好吧。”长者收敛笑容，“我答应你，我一定不后悔。”

星星出来了。就像时间带着隐秘的痕迹从他自己的世界走过一样，星星也给这个二维的平面投下了一层淡淡的阴影。长者的头被举得很高，直到这时，他才猛地意识到，如同这个世界缺少厚度一样，他的故乡也已经没有时间了。这让他在江江血红的手指之间不住地流下情难自已的眼泪来。江江，却丝毫不感到羞愧似的，开始对他说话。

“有这样一种天文双星系统，其中一个向你而来，另一个远离你而去，但它们发出光的光速却是一样的。因为光速通常是不变的。没有什么速度能比光速更快，只有两个能级之间可能存在比光速更快的速度，这也很好理解，否则它就跑不起来了。在那里，有一个我们任何人都从未设想过用力学规律去观测和约束它的世界。长者，如果你真的很想挽回自己的话，你就跑吧，快一点，快点跑到光速之外去，快到那个不受任何现有的力学规律支配的世界里去吧！”

伴随着她的声音，长者发现自己没有四肢的头颅真的脱离了她的托举而奔跑起来。他在空中飞跑着，越跑越快，直到那个对他来说如此美好的旧世界在他眼前初现端倪。那里早已没有了时间，因此，速度也就变得无关紧要了。在他不再感觉得到空气的那个瞬间，长者就知道他到家了。


End file.
